


Home

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chess, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Angst, Mind Games, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erik returns to Westchester in search of Charles' help to stop his nightmares, only he leaves feeling worse than he did before he ever arrived.





	

Erik didn't think he would ever come back here, back to Westchester. But the nightmares were only getting worse and his panic attacks were increasing day by day, and the only person he trusted to try and help him was Charles. He wasn't expecting the man to welcome him with open arms, but Charles was kind and understanding, he would try to help Erik in whatever way was possible, at least that's what he assumed.

Erik slid the bolt on the door open and then twisted the handle, going inside and then taking off his coat and shoes. Charles had told him that he was welcome to come back whenever he wanted to, but at a few minutes past midnight on a miserable Thursday night? That probably wasn't what Charles had meant. Still, he continued on his way, first checking the kitchen and then going along to the living room, poking his head in but only seeing a few of the older children huddled around the television watching Ghostbusters. He stepped back out of the room and then made his way upstairs and to the hallway that he remembered Charles' bedroom being on. He slowly went along it, then knocking on Charles' bedroom door and opening it. Tentatively, Erik stepped in, ready to say the long, boring speech that he had prepared on the plane to New York. But the room and bed were empty, leaving Erik confused. He left the room again, leaving everything as he found it, and then made his way back down the hallway. He normally immediately knew where Charles was, he could always feel his presence in his mind but here, now? Nothing.

Erik stopped at the top of the staircase and thought to himself for a little while. There would now be only two places left to check for Charles, the study or the basement. He couldn't see any light coming from beneath the study door when he walked past, but that didn't mean anything. Erik did remember Charles once saying that he liked to read in low light and in a quiet setting. From Charles' room you could hear the television through the floor but the study was always so blissfully silent. He turned on his heels and made his way to the study, giving the door a soft tap and then opening, looking inside only to be once again met by nothing. He flicked the main light on and then went in, everything being left just as he remembered it.

  
Their chess table was still in the middle of the room, the same plush leather chairs either end of it, and the walls were still lined with endless amounts of books, each one having been well looked after by its owner. Erik sat down in his chair and continued to look around, his eyes lingering on the new desk and computer that were by the window. From what Erik remembered, Charles did almost all of his work by hand and frankly didn't trust the 'new fangled technology.' Erik just presumed that he had come to his senses and finally scrapped his pot of expensive pens. He chuckled to himself and then looked down to the chess table in front of him, not looking up when he heard the footsteps along the corridor.

"Well there's a face I didn't think I would see again." The familiar English accent filled Erik's head and he smiled to himself, just so happy to be there in that moment. He looked up and to his surprise, Charles was no longer in his wheelchair and his hair was the same as it was when they had first met, short, neat and wonderful. “It’s nice to see you, old friend.” Charles said, shutting the door behind himself and then sitting in the chair opposite Erik’s, looking the other man up and down. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

  
“I need some help.” Erik began as he looked back to the chess board and began to move the pieces back into their starting places. “My brain hasn't been doing as it's told and I think you’re the only one who can help me get better.” He said, then moving one of his pawns and letting his eyes wander back up to Charles’. “Your move.” Charles hummed and looked at Erik and then down to the chessboard, also moving one of his pawns.

  
“Well, we can talk about it if you would like, Erik? I do assume that’s why you’ve come home?” He asked, Erik nodded. The german looked down to the board and moved another of his pawns, then looking over to Charles. The other man looked very healthy and happy, his eyes were bright and he was giving Erik the same, cheeky smile that he had always given to him. Erik was so happy to be home, to be here in this moment with Charles, his Charles.

  
“I keep having nightmares. About you, about Cuba and En Sabah.” He said, moving another of his pawns and then running his fingers along the edge of the table. “I wake up in the middle of the night and all I feel is pain and guilt. I don’t want to feel like that anymore, I want to be at peace with myself.” Charles hummed a laugh and reached over to gently stroke his bicep. “Is that something you can help me with?” Charles tilted his head and then gave Erik a sad smile, sitting back and placing his hand back on his lap. “Please?”

  
“My friend, I can see inside minds, talk to you. I cannot alter the function of them and as much as I would love to…” He sighed, moving his pawn again. “The only thing to do would be to erase your memory of everything that has happened but that would mean getting rid of everything that you remember from those times.” Erik wasn't prepared to make that choice. He loved Charles more than he had ever loved anyone else and he didn't want to forget about him. He cherished every moment he spent with the Englishman and to have that all taken away was simply not even plausible. “I want to help you, Erik. I truly do.” He said as Erik moved one of his knights, his brows furrowed in thought. There was quite simply no other way to get rid of the nightmares without getting rid of Charles and that was that. That truly was the last thing that he wanted.

  
“Can you not talk me out of it somehow?” Erik questioned as Charles moved another of his pawns and then hummed in thought. “Like an internal therapy session.” He suggested and Charles chuckled to himself and then stood, going over to the bar cart to pour them both some scotch. “I came back to get you to help me.” He said softly, then moving one of his pieces and looking back to Charles as he come over, placing their glasses on the table.

  
“I could try, but I’m not sure if it would work…” He sighed as he sat down again, studying their chessboard and then picking up his glass, having a sip of his drink. “I don’t want to damage your mind anymore than it already is.” Erik nodded understandingly and then picked up his glass, swirling the amber liquid around in the tumbler and then looking back to the board.

He belonged here, this was his home and, as much as he knew that, Charles probably didn't feel the same and instead  just wanted him gone so he was able to spend time on his own and with his kids. The kids were his family now, so he didn’t really need Erik, he was the past and the school was Charles’ future. Whilst Charles had never explicitly said that to him, after Cuba he knew that he was no longer welcome in the house, even if Charles had invited him back. Raven had made her opinion of him pretty clear so, even just for her sake, Erik wouldn’t stick around.

“Just, anything you could even try would be a big help.” Erik said and Charles nodded understandingly, moving his piece. “I’m just so tired now, you know?” He added, picking up his glass as he analysed the board once again. Charles gave him a kind smile and Erik sat looking back at him for a little while. His eyes were nowhere near as bright as they used to be and his hair was beginning to grey at the roots but it still loosely hung over his forehead, stubble coating his chin. He was beginning to look his age and Erik did quite like it, the soft creases beneath his eyes and the crinkles on his cheeks were really quite attractive.

  
“I know, I know.” He said sadly and then leant over to gently stroke his bicep. “We can make you better.” He reassured and Erik gave him a smile, appreciating the soft hand on his arm. Charles was being so warm with him and he really did appreciate it. He loved how gentle and kind Charles always was towards him, even if he knew that he didn’t really deserve it. He had messed up so many times and yet every time Charles welcomed him back like he had never gone. Sometimes, he truly was too kind for his own good.

  
“You’re something special, you know that?” Erik whispered and Charles gave him a smile, then reaching to gently stroke the back of his hand. “And I’m very lucky to call you my friend.” Charles let out a soft laugh and then finished his drink, going back to the bar cart to get himself something different. Erik moved another of his pieces and then looked to the door when it opened. Hank stepped in and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Erik sat in his armchair.

  
“Hey, Erik.” He said quietly, walking in and shutting the door behind him. “I saw a light on, thought it was one of the kids.” He smiled at Erik and then looked over to the chess table. “Want a game?” He asked and Erik frowned in confusion, then looking over to the bar cart where Charles had been stood. He’d gone.

  
“I was playing with Charles.” He said quietly and then looked down at the chessboard. All of Charles’ pieces were still neatly lined up in order. It was like he had never been there. But he had; Erik had been talking to him for God’s sake. He looked back to Hank who then slowly sat down opposite him, looking at Erik and letting out a soft sigh, picking up Charles’ king and looking at it.

  
“Erik,” He started, the tone of his voice instantly indicating that something was wrong. “I- Oh Erik.” He whispered and then leant over to take his large hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. “We tried to phone you, let you know- Charles passed away a few months ago.” It was like his whole world was suddenly collapsing in on itself. But he had been there, he had been talking and smiling and playing and drinking! Erik stood, legs shaking. “I’m sorry.” He said and Erik just shook his head, putting out a hand to block him and then began to stagger towards the door. His head was swirling and he felt like he was about to be sick, confusion and pain flooding his head. Charles was there, this was a joke. He opened the door and then went into the corridor to find Raven walking past. She stopped when she saw the German and gave him a look. Little cogs were going back into place in his head and suddenly, it made sense.

  
“You bitch.” He hissed, immediately lunging at her just as Hank ran out and grabbed him. “You made me believe that you were him!” He yelled as Hank lowered him to the floor, holding his wrists tightly. Erik began to sob, head hung in despair. How dare Raven play him like that, fool him into believing that she was Charles and that everything was going to be okay, that he would be healed and be healthy and happy again. What good could come from that? All the hurting. It just made Erik want to throw up. He looked up at Raven who was sniggering, making Erik thrash to try and get his arm back.

  
“You killed my brother.” She said, crouching down to look at him. “You paralysed him, hurt him over and over again.” She added and Erik let out another rough sob. “You were the one that killed him. Not any of us, not the car that smashed into his, you.” She prodded him in the chest. “He was on his way to see you when he was hit. We told him not to, said that it was a mistake but he ignored us and just said it was the right thing.” She stood again and looked down on Erik. “You repel me.” Erik let out a whimpered sob at his comment and then wiped his face with his long fingers, sniffling and then leaning into Hank as Raven walked off, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor slowly getting quieter as she left the two alone. So Erik wasn’t dreaming then, who he thought was Charles really was there with him, but it was just Raven in disguise. He just wanted to get out of there, knowing that that was probably his plan.

  
“I’m going to go home.” Erik said as he shakily stood up, Hank watching him and then hesitantly letting him go. The German gave him an awkward little smile and then walked back towards the exit, giving the warm interior of the house a once over and then stepping outside and back into the cold. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him as he made his way down the driveway, ignoring the English voice that was still in his head. It was all in his head. All of it. Charles was dead and he hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye to him. Plus, Charles was on his way to find Erik, to see him and try and bring him home. So, yes, it probably was his fault.

  
But he still just couldn’t understand why Hank and Raven, the two people he had been there for since the very beginning, would do something so evil and frankly psychotic to him when he had left them alone for months. He tried to forget it, the voice disappearing as he made his way out of the steel gates of the house and back into the darkness of rural Westchester. _Please come home, my friend._ The voice in Erik’s head was playing like a broken record and he was no longer able to tell if it was real or just a long lost memory of Charles pleading him after what happened in Washington, or maybe even Cairo. He just wanted the voice to stop. _Erik please, listen. Please listen to me._ Erik began to tear up again, desperate for him to stop and leave him alone, leave him at peace. _It’s me, Erik. It’s Charles! What’s going on? Please my friend, stop walking away._ It was just a mind game, Erik tried to tell himself as he continued down the road. Voices from the dead were a new thing, though. He had had the flashback and the nightmares, sure, but never voices. It just sounded so real but Hank had said to him that he was dead and Hank never lied. He felt like such a fool; he should have twigged the second he saw Charles walking, after all he had paralysed him.

  
Erik stopped walking after a little while and sat down, looking across the acres of fields that were surrounding him. Charles’ voice had simmered down by that point but as soon as he had sat down and got comfortable, they began again. _Erik, Raven’s just told me what she and Hank have done. Please come home._ That was odd, Charles had never said those words to him before and he had no reason to think of them. _I’m alive and in bed; I have a new room on the ground floor, not my old room. Please come home._ Everything was slotting together and so he stood and looked over to where the house was sat in the distance. He began to walk towards it, his head telling him it was a very bad idea but his heart knowing that it was Charles talking to him, pleading him to stay like he always did. He couldn’t ignore that, not where there was a tiny chance and he had nothing else to lose.

  
Soon, he was at the house and he could see Charles in the driveway, sat with his dressing gown on and bloodshot eyes from his lack of sleep. Erik began to run over to him and he knew that it was Charles, it wasn’t Raven again. Charles was smiling at him and opened his arms for the German man, Erik immediately falling into them and almost tumbling Charles and his chair over. He managed to keep them balanced and then pulled away, Erik cupping Charles’ aged face with his hands. This couldn’t be another joke, this was real, all real. He looked over to the doorway to see Raven, Hank and Peter watching them. That explained where their glasses had gone and how Charles’ chess pieces had been moved back without him noticing. He looked back to Charles and then, slowly, leant down to kiss him, Charles’ arms instinctively moving to wrap around his neck as they kissed, a moment of sweet passion that they had been putting off for far too many years. Erik pulled away and looked at his friend, then letting out a soft laugh.

  
“I love you, Charles Francis Xavier.” He whispered, Charles smiling at his words and then moving to run his thumb over Erik’s rough cheek, their eyes interlocked and Erik’s hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

  
“I love you too, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.” He chuckled, the two then kissing once again. This was so right. This was where Erik belonged, with Charles. He was never leaving him again. Charles, who had been reading exactly what Erik was thinking, let out a soft laugh and then kissed him once again, reassuring Erik’s thoughts. He was never leaving again.


End file.
